Love's Logic
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Logic and emotions were never meant to mix, not that Riku wanted them to. He never could solve the mystery behind his actions back in high school. From the first action of simply agreeing to date all the way to his last action of breaking the other's heart.


**So welcome to my first crack pairing fanfic! Well I mean the crack pairing is the main focus of the story and I'm almost positive no one has done this. Until someone shows me a story with this pairing as the main couple, I claim to the first one to do this on this site! **

**I'm unsure if I want to continue it though because I'm afraid it'll take ages to continue like a lot of my current stories…don't worry! I swear I'm trying!**

**So with crack pairings like VenFuu or VanNami floating around, I figure I have every sense to add to more nonsense if I like it! **

**If it's not your thing, well…maybe the background pairing(s?) will help lol**

* * *

**"Love's Logic"**

**By ShadowYin-Yang**

(You are **NOT** authorized to copy and paste a.k.a steal my work. You are **NOT** authorized to copy and paste with a few changes here and there either. If caught, you will get no mercy.)

* * *

If there was one thing Riku was, it was being logical. Sure, sometimes he can be hypocritical in the sense that he tried to 'escape' off an island by raft when he was a young teen…and while on the surface it may not come off that way, it's the fact his mind is always thinking in a way that others can't comprehend. Or maybe it's that he can't comprehend how others think. Riku hasn't found that answer to that part either.

"I really…um…like you…"

"I like you too."

"N-No! I mean…um…"

Riku knew very well what the other meant. Every. Word.

"I mean…would you…be my boyfriend?"

No, I'm sorry.

"…Okay."

That was the first moment in life when Riku couldn't figure out what had happened by something he did on his own accord. As far as he was concerned, he had no romantic feelings to the other person. If he wanted sex or just use the other to help boost his reputation in school, then yeah. However, since he cared about neither of those things, he questioned why he agreed. After all, the cons outweigh the pros:

Pros:

-Companionship when you didn't normally have one

-cross off-Having 'a pet' without really having one(does this mean the same as the first?)-cross off-

-cross off-A slightly higher status in high school(Riku didn't care enough)-cross off-

Cons:

-Spending time with the other party when you could be doing something else

-Having unavoidable couple-fights

-Dealing with the other party's problems/His or her problems become your problems too

-The awkwardness if you stay friends if you break up

-Unavoidable drama

-'Taking it further' talks

-Talks in general

-Your money going down the train since the other party doesn't have a have a job at the moment.

-Wait, how long is this list?

Riku knew from the start his now-partner only looked for serious relationships, avoiding 'flings' like a plague. The silverette did have a little comfort in the fact the other will at least pull some weight. Thank god he picked it up since they were friends first.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Riku! Riku! Guess what?" the young brunette practically crashed into his best friend as he ran like the wind up to him. There were many students walking about on this sunny day and even then he could tell, or at least hear, Sora at a distance. Riku was surprised that they didn't meet up by this sakura tree sooner as the other usually tried to get out of the Junior High School building as soon as he could. _

"_You actually graduated?" the silverette teased only to receive an angry pout from the other in his full black colored school uniform. Being a year apart set them away from each other almost when Riku entered high school and left his best friend-since-forever behind. Though while not showing, both were happy to have their friendship still in tact._

"_You doubt me, Riku? You jerk!"_

"_I'm teasing, Sora. I was in there to see you graduate. Well what happened?" Riku asked as Sora quickly regained that smile he had on a moment earlier except an obvious hint of red was seen on his face as well._

"_Roxas…Roxas confessed to me!" he announced with such a glee that even Riku felt that ray of happiness. Despite feeling it, the older one didn't quite understand it._

"_Congratulations…?"_

"_Thank you! You get to hang out with him more now that we're both joining you in your high school! You can get to know him!" Sora announced as he took Riku's hands in excitement. _

_Roxas…_

_Riku admitted only to have seen the blonde every now and then due to him hanging around Sora for a full year. Well he also met Roxas in person a couple of times but neither really exchanged words, if ever. Still the silverette never expected the two to grow closer in a way that he and Sora never got to. And that's what worried him._

"_I can't believe it! This is the happiest day of my life! We're going to be together forever!"_

"_Now Sora, you're only going to just enter high school…you really shouldn't be saying stuff like that. You're way too young to know for sure."_

"_But what's the point of dating if you only think of the glass half empty like that?"_

"_It's not seeing it negatively, it's seeing it realistically."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

So when the new school year came around, Sora dragged his now-boyfriend, Roxas, to bother Riku during lunch hour on the first day. For a while, it was just them. It was enough for Riku to miss Kairi, who went to a separate high school than they did. For one, Sora and Roxas seemed to be fine with just each other, leaving Riku out in their conversations. At least back in middle school when Sora gets distracted by a passing butterfly, the silverette had Kairi to hold intellectual conversations with. He was so tempted to find Wakka and spent time with him instead of being the 3rd wheel. When Sora was still on his last year of Junior High, Riku only had Wakka to spent time with but they only ever talked about blitzball. Now that Tidus and Selphie also decided to follow them to this school, they and Wakka are reunited and Riku knew he'd just end up as the…4th wheel?

But a simple week later changed it all for him…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Riku! Can someone else join us for lunch?" Sora asked almost a mere minute after lunch began. Riku questioned how the brunette got to his room on the next floor so fast._

"_I guess?" it couldn't be worse after all…right?_

"_Awesome! He's Roxy's twin brother. He's been feeling kinda lonely so Roxas invited him!"_

_Twins? What are the chances? Considering that Sora's also a twin was shocking enough. Although Riku was glad said-evil twin of Sora's didn't pick this high school…though Riku did feel a bit concerned considering the evil-twin now did go to the same school as Kairi. He hoped the girl can handle her own if she was bothered. Still, the chances of Sora, a twin, now dating another twin? Riku mentally noted to himself to Google the statistics later._

"_I'm Ventus. You can just call me Ven!"_

_What shocked Riku more was how similar Ven was to Sora, more so than Roxas. It was so similar that Riku found it completely odd when they started having a decent conversation while Roxas and Sora talked about something Riku had no care for. However, it only started out that way. Before long, Ventus became the person he spent most of his time with. It almost became babysitting, but not as annoying as he had imagined. Ventus was possibly more of a kid than Sora was but at the same time…all the more cuter._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

They were friends…that's it right?

"Kiss me…?"

Then when did the 'boyfriend' part come in? Besides saying yes to Ven's request, Riku now found himself giving in to yet another one when his lips were met with the blonde boy's. He hasn't kept track of how long they've officially been together, although with Sora doing it for him it didn't matter. Keeping track of 'special' dates was another thing Riku wanted to add to the Con list but luckily Sora reminded him of Valentine's Day as well as their anniversary. But he did recall Sora telling him their first kiss as a couple was long overdue after all the dates they've been on. But the only thing the kiss did was have Riku stare at the ceiling all night long trying to figure why he even bothered to such an action.

He remembered dating Kairi briefly in Junior High school, when neither really understood the true definition of 'dating.' So he knew he's already lost his true first kiss to his female friend but to him, it meant nothing. With Ventus, Riku knew it was different. Different how was what he was trying to figure out. Then came that one-time fling he had with someone he didn't even remember. First year of high school and Riku admitted doing the first dumb thing he's ever done: drink alcohol without a bunch of friends to watch him. Waking up in a stranger's bed wasn't the most pleasant thing that's happened to him. What's worse, he wished he didn't remember the night before. So what made this moment right now with Ventus?

"I love you…"

Right now, this moment…after 2 years of dating…

He felt his body go hot, his heart beating faster than he's ever thought it could. His body was reacting and initiating actions he never would think of doing but here he was: doing actions on impulse and instincts including whispering words of comfort and somehow knowing when to be extra gentle and when to be a bit rougher with the one under him.

It confused him.

What is it?

What's making him be this way?

"I love you, Riku…"

Those 3 words again…

The words he couldn't understand.

What is love?

No matter how he tried, no matter how long he's tried.

Riku couldn't figure out the answer. Even when dating Ventus, he thought he could figure it out by being with another. But alas…it was hopeless.

Here he lay with the one who he was supposed to 'love' after making love to him for the first time and he was questioning what love even was.

"_Do I…love Ventus?"_

No.

That was his first initial response. He didn't know what love was. How can he say he does love someone then? So Riku couldn't say it back. Even when Ven first expressed his true feelings Riku never said it back. The blonde always said 'It's okay, I understand. I'll wait for you to feel the same way!' but now Riku couldn't help but feel he may never feel the same. If love can't be understood, how can he know how to handle it? How to control it? Without prior knowledge, how does one make an important decision regarding the person you 'love' then? Why continue to give the blonde false hope?

Riku did the only thing he could do: end it and don't look back.

He was going to college anyway. A far one…

The now-man only just realized he never did tell Ven where he was going. Maybe he knew they weren't going to last anyway so what was the point? Even when Ven kept asking where and how they were going to stay together, Riku just kept brushing it off and gave vague responses until the blonde dropped it. Maybe now was a good as time as any to leave. Sure it's a little early than planned, but why not? It's better to not to give Ventus any more false hope. He knew the younger boy would be crushed and hurt…but he hoped it would be better for him in the long run. Maybe Ven can find someone that actually understood love like how Riku understand math and science. If love worked like the structural math and science then Riku wouldn't have to spend so many nights questioning his relationship with Ventus for 2 whole years. Ventus deserved better…

"Take care…I'm sorry…"

He almost wanted to let Ven to at least know that: that he was sorry. Sorry for wasting the other's valuable time. But he refused to, again, give Ven anything to cling to. He ran his fingers through Ven's locks and then tucked him in some more before Riku turned his body and let himself out of the blonde's home at 3 in the morning.

By 7 a.m. he was packed and ready to take a train to his Aunt and Uncle Fair who conveniently lived near his college choice. It was the boldest thing he has done, he'll admit, but he told himself it was for the best.

"_I…don't want to deal with it anymore…"_

Boy will Sora be pissed. No doubt Roxas will too. Then again…Sora may be more pissed considering he didn't even say goodbye to his own best friend. Hopefully he'll understand after cooling off. Then again…if he's supposed to be cut out of Ven's life for the sake of Ven…then how much should he be cutting himself from Sora? After all, they're all unfortunately connected. When Riku caught himself nodding off, he figured he'd worry about it later after a good sleep…

* * *

**Obviously a Japan setting since they get to go into a high school of their choosing. **

**Well yeah, here's my favorite crack pairing…although it may not be AS crack due to DDD. Okay it's still pretty crack. But god I love them together. **

**Yes, I swear I'm trying to get motivated on the stories I haven't updated!**


End file.
